Starshipping: Retorcido de Dolor
by Jadden Yamilet
Summary: Jaden esta cautivo obligado a padecer multiples formas de abuso por parte de su raptor. Con sus ultimo suspiro de fuerza espiritual implora ayuda a la persona que ama. Yusei Fudo responde sus suplicas estando a una eternidad de los tiempos. Había algo que los unia... Seto Kaiba, su marido y Yugi Moto también se unen con el duelista del futuro para rescatarlo. ¿Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

"Un mundo perfecto es algo que construyes tu y la persona que amas."

**Capitulo 1.-El llamado. **

Agonía, tristeza, melancolía, un sentimiento exagerado de desesperación, vacio, soledad y desesperanza. Esos sentimientos eran los que lo acompañaban en cada día, con cada amanecer, cada respiro ante el frágil punto de abandonar sus sueños astrales donde estaba a salvo y enfrentarse de nuevo a la oscura y tortuosa realidad que estaba obligado a vivir. Donde era un esclavo, donde era un prisionero de sus propios errores, donde su tonta idea de confiar en toda la gente, demonios y monstruos lo había arrastrado hasta ese punto perdiéndolo todo. Cautivo del amor mas enfermo y obseso, hiriente e inimaginable nunca antes visto. ¿Cómo había permitido eso?, ¿Cómo le había permitido alcanzar hasta ese punto?.

Mirando la madera podrida del polvoriento y parasitado techo recordó nuevamente a la única persona por la que había sentido algo mas haya que simple amistad. A primera vista, había sido solo unos momentos, solo unos instantes a su lado y había sido el suficiente tiempo para dejar envolverse en un sincero y verdadero amor que lastimosamente debía ocultar, nunca antes se había sentido asi por nadie y su amor tenia que ser prohibido.

Volvió a llorar, volvió a sentir el dolor de su alma aprisionada en esa espesa y profunda oscuridad que le impedía moverse, solo yacía en esa cama quieto como una muñeca de trapo cuyo dueño le daba vida cada que quería. Eso era él, un muñeco inservible, un objeto de burlas y humillaciones justificadas tras la palabra egoísta del amor, ese amor a la fuerza.

Algunas heridas de su lastimada piel aun no cicatrizaban bien y al mínimo roce volvían a sangrar pero comparado con el dolor psicológico y espiritual no importaban mucho. Otra vez se enfocó en la anatomía perfecta de su amor platónico y en cada una de sus facciones contemplándolo imaginaria mente ante sus hermosos ojos marrones hundiéndolos en un llanto penoso esta vez con mas ímpetu.

_Por favor, sálvame._

Sostuvo ese pensamiento con fuerza, de esa poca fuerza que le quedaba, de esa escasa energía que aquel demonio todavía no lograba arrebatarle, la energía de su amor puro.

_¡Por favor, sálvame….Yusei!_

**Ciudad Neo Dominó, Un futuro lejano.**

Otra pesadilla lo había traído con violencia a la realidad, tan vil que casi pudo sentirlo como una pesada bofetada en la mejilla. Se sentó en su cama y se tapó todo el rostro con la mano bien abierta limpiando un poco su sudor.

_Ah, de nuevo él. _

Ya había sido mucho el tiempo con la misma pesadilla, viendo a la misma persona sufrir una y otra vez con esas terribles marcas en su cuerpo. Aquellos vacios y desconsolados ojos mirándolo tristemente en busca de un poco de compasión.

Cerró sus orbes azules y exhaló con el corazón acongojado y un nudo en la garganta.

_No puede ser…._

Sostuvo todos sus pensamientos hacia esa persona y recordó con mas detalle sus rasgos y el día que lo conoció. Suspiró y salió al balcón para contemplar la ciudad y reflexionar sobre esos recientes sueños que lo dejaban sin aliento.

_¿Por qué sueño esto?._

Aquellos ojos marrones llenos de desesperanza le vinieron a la mente como si en realidad lo estuvieran viendo directamente a sus azulinas orbes poniéndolo melancólico con esa imagen.

_Jaden..._

Nunca había comentado esos sentimientos por el castaño con nadie, ni aun cuando pensaba estar enamorado equivocadamente de Aki siempre supo que su corazón latía en otra dirección solo que, aun en ese momento de duda, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Jaden, Yugi y él se habían encontrado solo una vez para salvar sus mundos de la amenaza conocida como Paradox y fue precisamente en ese primer encuentro con el extrovertido castaño que se dio cuenta que algo cálido se había encendido en su interior, como si de una flama brillante se tratase pero en vez de quemar lo sentía tan bien que incluso, después de todo lo que había vivido en su miserable vida, lo había hecho suspirar.

No era solo que Jaden era especial debido a la sensibilidad a los espíritus y sus poderes, si no que más haya de ser un prodigio en el duelo, era una luz que iluminaba el lugar en donde se paraba. Simplemente, su amplia sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos marrones iluminados con la llama de su espíritu listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa, su sedoso cabello castaño y su traviesa forma de ser hacían difícil no enamorarse de él a primera impresión, y Yusei había sido uno de los tantos desafortunados en caer hipnotizado ante sus encantos.

El chico del pasado, el graduado de la academia de duelos con el uniforme de Slifer, aquel ruidoso chico amante de la diversión estaba ahora metido tan adentro de los pensamientos del ex duelista rudo y serio de la ciudad neo Domino que apenas se dio cuenta de la luz brillante del amanecer anunciando el nuevo día en el horizonte.

Sabía muy bien que sería egoísta usar los poderes del "dragón carmesí" para regresar al pasado solo por una corazonada caprichosa pero aun así quería asegurarse de que Jaden Yuki estaba bien y lleno de felicidad como lo recordaba; necesitaba saberlo para poderse quitar es mal presentimiento de en sima y reírse después por exagerar.

Sin mirar el reloj, solo podía sentir que casi había consumido la mitad de la mañana tratando de llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo con respecto al conflicto interno que tenía por el tema y las consecuencias de sus futuras decisiones y lo que iba a hacer, hasta que por fin su corazón pudo ponerle un "tapabocas" a su cerebro y aturdirlo un momento para por fin actuar.

-muy bien, ya lo eh decidido—se dijo—volveré al pasado.

Se irguió decidido y confiado, con las esperanzas al tope y orillando ese mal oráculo de lado, Jaden debía estar bien.

_Solo comprobare que vives feliz y seguro en tu época, después me volveré a ir. Jaden Yuki, ansió poder volver a verte._

Antes de viajar haría una parada a la hemeroteca e indagaría un poco del pasado, después de todo era precavido y no correría el riesgo de cambiar la historia como la conoce.

Después de vestirse subió a su motocicleta y partió sin decir nada a nadie. Jack y Crow, quienes compartían el edificio con él notaron lo inusual en su camarada y sigilosos lo siguieron a una distancia discreta.

_¿Hemeroteca?—_ambos duelistas se miraron a la cara en confusión al haber llegado al destino del bicolor.

Yusei había encontrado datos y fotos de la persona más importante en su vida, aunque fuera del pasado, asi se sentía él. Sonrió al examinar con detención las fotografías y los datos del duelista pero su búsqueda de repente había tomado un rumbo catastrófico.

Buscó en revistas, periódicos e internet pero todos llevaban la misma información.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!.—sus pupilas se dilataron.

Toda la información se había detenido un año después de la graduación del chico, solo habían documentos que indicaban que estaba desaparecido y que nunca lo pudieron encontrar de nuevo.

_¡Jaden, no es posible!._

En efecto no había nada más, en ningún lugar y comenzó a sentirlo de nuevo; ese escalofrío en su espalda que recorría todo su sistema hasta las puntas de los pies, volvió a ver los angustiosos ojos marrones delante de él e incluso logró escuchar un eco siniestro en el ambiente implorando ayuda.

_¡Jaden!_

Tomó un pedazo de revista revisando la fecha exacta de su desaparición y corrió pálido y trastornado hacia la salida.

_Si algo malo te pasó yo ya no podría vivir en paz, Jaden._

Crow lo interceptó—hey Yusei, a donde…-y la pregunta se quedó en el aire poniéndolos de lado reemplazados por alguna cosa en la mente del motociclista más importantes que ellos.

-¡Yusei espera!—volvieron a ir tras de él en sus motocicletas.

El camino era perfecto para unos arrancones de coches, la escasa circulación le recordaba un poco sus días de duelo sobre su moto pero ahora había algo mas importante en su cabeza que aquellos días de rebeldía.

_Jaden, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, ¿en donde estas?._

Una patrulla advirtió el exceso de velocidad de la motocicleta roja del ex duelista y se unió a la persecución tras las otras dos motos que perseguían al científico Yusei.

-¡Yusei, es mejor que no tientes tu suerte de nuevo y detente por la multa o volverás a parar a la cárcel amigo!—Crow le advirtió mediante el comunicador de la motocicleta.

Ahí fue cuando Yusei Fudo regresó de sus cavilaciones a la realidad.

-¡ah, es verdad!.!Crow, Jack, lo lamento mucho pero, me tengo que ir.!

-¡¿irte?, ¿A dónde?!, Yusei, ¡¿Qué estas pensando?—fue ahora el rubio quien habló.

Mas patrullas se unían a la persecución.—¡Deténganse ahí, es una orden oficial!.—escucharon severamente por un alta voz.

-¡Yusei!

-no se preocupen, estaré bien.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!.

La sonrisa de ironía y la expresión inexpugnable de su rostro no pudo ocultarse por mas tiempo y relajó sus músculos como si lo que dijera a continuación fuera dicho solo por locos empedernidos magnánimamente extraña para cualquiera y algo vergonzoso para un hombre del porte de Yusei.

-es que debo rescatar a la persona que amo.

Palabras mas sinceras nunca habían salido de los labios de ese chico serio y fueron suficientes como para poner helados a sus amigos en movimiento.

-¡hasta luego!

La motocicleta roja brilló en un aura carmesí formando la imagen de un gigantesco dragón, después una luz cegó a todos provocando que algunas unidades de la ley se estrellaran entre ellas o perdieran el camino. Sus amigos solo trataron de mantener la ruta desviando la mirada fija en Yusei, sin poderlo ver directamente desaparecer entre ese extraño fenómeno.

Al terminar ese resplandor, frenaron solo para contemplar el vacio de Yusei sin haber dejado rastro de él.

-Yusei.

**Ciudad Domino, varios años atrás.**

El traslado había sido instantáneo, el poder del dragón carmesí había evitado que llegara a una zona poblada y se estrellara con algo. Al frenar y bajarse de su moto, se quitó el casco para poder ver desde ese lugar la ciudad del pasado. Una briza meció sus cabellos juguetonamente y la mañana comenzaba a emerger desde las lejanías, todo parecía estar en total calma.

_La agrupación de estrellas despertaran una nueva esperanza haciendo el camino más brillante para ti Jaden. Donde quiera que estés... Yo te protegeré._

**_Continuara…._**


	2. Chapter 2- El Futuro

Alo!, Gracias por leerme, esta es mi pareja favorita. Solo espero ver más sobre ellos en español T_T. La historia la tengo más avanzada en otra página web jeje, soy nueva en FanFiction asi es que todavía no me costumbro a las herramientas de aquí pero Muchisimas Gracias por sus bellos comentarios :D

-Yami Red Eyes-

"Fíjate si todo lo que estas buscando, vale todo lo que estas perdiendo"

**Capitulo 2.-El futuro **

El primer paso estaba completo, la llegada al pasado había sido todo un éxito y no había perjudicado el espacio tiempo con su presencia allí. Ahora venia lo mas complicado, encontrar a Jaden.

De acuerdo con su investigación, Jaden había desaparecido en ese tiempo, es decir, hace un año y a partir de ahí no se volvió a ver, llevaba quizás todo ese tiempo viviendo un infierno y él sin poder hacer nada. Solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre pero no podía regresar antes de que eso le pasara al oji marrón pues corría el riesgo de que en un futuro de todos modos le pasara y de todas maneras tendría que regresar de nuevo al pasado, por eso lo ideal era venir cuando Jaden ya había sido desaparecido.

Si bien él tenía ventajas por tener información del pasado debido a que venía del futuro aun necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para lograr su objetivo y siendo un total inquilino de esa época solo había una sola persona que podía ayudarlo: Yugi Mouto, "el rey de los juegos." Tecleó en su tablero de la motocicleta para visualizar un mapa de toda la Ciudad en 3D. Ciudad Domino del pasado había cambiado drásticamente con el paso del tiempo, todo, incluyendo la mayoría de las ubicaciones en Neo Ciudad Domino del futuro por lo que se podrían definir como dos ciudades totalmente diferentes, esta vez el mapa le sería de mucha ayuda.

-muy bien, esta es la ubicación.—se puso su casco nuevamente y arrancó a velocidad media.

Según la información acerca de Yugi Mouto, él vivía con su abuelo en una tienda de cartas de duelo no muy lejos del centro de la Ciudad. No sería difícil localizarlo ya que recordaba bien la imagen de la fachada de una revista y se dirigió hacia ahí.

En el transcurso del camino pudo notar el estilo de vida de esa época, era una convivencia tan familiar y sana que si lo comparaba con el futuro podía hablar de ese tiempo como un paraíso; nadie peleaba por comida, nadie padecía por la pérdida de un ser amado, ni siquiera podrían imaginarse la futura amenaza de guerra mundial, todo ahí era una total armonía, al menos ante los ojos acostumbrados a la tragedia de Yusei Fudo.

Imaginó un bello futuro en un cómodo departamento de esa época con la persona que amaba, podía ruborizarse levemente entre una amplia sonrisa por sus deseos y sueños imposibles que ponían a Jaden vestido con un delantal dándole la bienvenida por haber llegado a casa después de un día productivo de trabajo, recibido a la vez por un cálido y largo beso de los deseables labios de el extrovertido duelista y una sonrisa de esas que solo el castaño era capaz de regalar. Quizás tendrían un perro, no, pensándolo mejor sería un gato y le pondrían _pequeño kuriboh _seguramente. Pensaba en todos los imaginarios viajes que realizarían juntos y los múltiples recuerdos que construirían juntos. Estaba dispuesto a resolver todos los caprichos excéntricos de ese alegre chico solo por verlo sonreír. Ansiaba verlo feliz, ese era su objetivo, su propósito, poder sentirlo aunque sea un momento, poder perderse en su mirada como la última vez antes de dejarlo en su época y por qué no, atreverse por fin a robarle un beso. Recordaba bien lo último que le había dicho antes de marcharse: "_Yusei Fudo, eres una persona interesante, me hubiera gustado permanecer más tiempo a tu lado y poder aprender el uno del otro.— _después había sonreído de oreja a oreja—_estaré celoso de perderte pero feliz por haberte conocido, eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Te llevas un pedazo de mi espíritu contigo Yusei, ojala nos volvamos a ver"._

Esas palabras lo habían marcado para toda la vida, quería aferrarse a la tonta ilusión de que significaban algo mas intimo que unas simples palabras amigables, asi fue que todo de él lo había terminado por fascinar, sobre todo esa energía desbordante del castaño; recordaba su sonrojo de ese entonces replicándolo involuntariamente en el presente, Jaden era condenadamente adorable.

-Jaden.

No se había dado cuenta pero se había enamorado de él desde ese entonces e intentaba aceptarlo en el presente.

-no importa que tenga que hacer, estoy dispuesto a todo. Yo voy a encontrarte.—con el objetivo bien en mente siguió su camino.

Ya había andado por varios minutos en la ciudad hasta que el lugar que buscaba por fin estaba frente a sus narices y sin embargo casi se pasaba de largo por la distracción de su mundo perfecto que ni siquiera había prestado atención a todas esas miradas curiosas por el diseño extravagante de su motocicleta en el transcurso. Bajó de su vehículo, se quitó el casco y entró haciendo ruido debido a una pequeña campanilla amarrada cerca de la puerta anunciando un cliente.

-Bienvenido. Adelante, puede mirar lo que guste o preguntarme directamente si lo desea.

Yusei no cambió su expresión seria y a paso firme se acercó hasta el mostrador.

-estoy buscando a Yugi Mouto.

-¿esta buscando a mi nieto?, ah ¿y para que asunto si no le molesta mi intromisión?.

-es algo muy delicado que debo tratar con él. Por favor, ¿podría llamarlo?

El viejo Mouto no confió en ese hombre, parecía un delincuente y vestía de manera muy peculiar, además su acento sonaba algo inusual para él, pensó un poco si negaría a su nieto pues no le gustaba la mirada preocupada de aquel visitante, no quería exponer a su único nieto a algún peligro nuevamente o meterlo en alguna organización vandálica como lo parecía ese muchacho.

-em, Yugi ya no vive aquí.

-¿Qué no vive aquí?

-no, hace años que se fue a vivir a otro lado.

-¡por favor, dígame la nueva dirección, necesito encontrarlo!.

-lo siento pero esa información no puedo dársela, ni siquiera sé quién es usted.

El bicolor había puesto cara dura y tomó al anciano del cuello de su camisa alzándolo un poco.—¡es de suma importancia encontrarme con él. El destino de una persona depende de ello!.

-¡Hay, ya le dije que no!.

-¡viejo…!.

La campanilla del lugar sonó sorpresivamente llamando la atención de los dos y obligándolos a voltear de reojo hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Ahí estaba, el rey de los juegos, Yugi Mouto, había llegado.

-¡¿Yugi?!—se volteó por completo dejando caer al anciano del otro lado del mostrador.

-¡¿Yu-sei?!.

El tricolor había cambiado mucho, podía notarse la madures en su rostro y los rasgos de los años en varias de sus facciones, también estaba unos centímetros más alto que la ultima vez como lo recordaba, según podía ver, Yugi le llevaba quizás unos 10 años más y aun parecía muy joven quizás por su espíritu jovial de duelista insaciable. Fue todo un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Yusei?. ¿Ah pasado algo malo en el futuro?

-Yugi, ¿podría hablar contigo en privado?.

-¿ah?

El tricolor se impresionó por la repentina actitud del recién llegado, además de que todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Fijo su mirada en la seria expresión del bicolor y él también adoptó su gesto serio al instante. Estaba claro que iba al grano y no se pondrían a discutir por cosas como la moda o los duelos, ni de los "viejos" tiempos, eso se había tornado en algo delicado como para que Yusei regresara al pasado. Asintió afirmativo y después le hizo una seña al oji-azul para que lo siguiera a su cuarto.

-ah, Yugi...—el viejo no dejó de preocuparse.

-no te preocupes abuelo, yo lo atiendo.—el venerable anciano no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y confiar en su nieto.

Al entrar a la habitación, el ex duelista del futuro pudo notar que la vida de Yugi simplemente se centraba en las cartas de duelo de monstruos. No tenía ni un solo cuadro pintoresco colgado en la pared, ni televisión, ni siquiera una figura que no fuese un dragón de duelo o algún otro personaje del mismo, lo único diferente eran los muebles y las fotografías de sus amigos adheridas al espejo. Tenía miles de cartas acomodadas en perfecto orden, por tipo, numero de estrellas y elemento sobre un estante diseñado específicamente para eso, no por nada estaban en una tienda de cartas.

-bien Yusei, ¿a que debo tu visita?.

Sus ojos azules se acongojaron y su mente reprodujo las imágenes de sus pesadillas, las terribles imágenes donde el duelista extrovertido sufría –eh venido desesperado a pedir tu ayuda, Yugi. Tengo la amarga sospecha de que algo terrible le ha pasado a Jaden.

-¿Jaden?, ¿Jaden Yuki?.

-asi es. Me es muy difícil expresar este sentimiento pero me gustaría saber si él está bien.

-¿todo esto por un presentimiento?. No creo que sea…

-también encontré esto en la información del futuro.—le entregó el articulo donde indicaba la desaparición del duelista sin ningún otro dato de ayuda, después a Yugi también se le había despertado ese sentimiento de preocupación.

-tienes razón Yusei; ahora que lo pienso, Jaden llama mucho la atención en donde se para. Había aparecido en la tv un par de veces en diferentes partes del mundo teniendo duelos con los residentes pero desde hace un tiempo sus apariciones cesaron.

-entonces estamos en las mismas. ¿Crees que algo malo le pudo haber pasado?.

-no lo sé pero, solo conozco una persona que puede ayudarnos en una situación asi.

**Torre Kaiba, esa tarde.**

-…asi es, de acuerdo, asistiré a la junta con los documentos. Que tenga un buen día.—Seto Kaiba colgó el teléfono y se dio un ligero masaje en la sien para relajarse del estrés constante que tenia que sufrir día a día soportando su complejo de superioridad y delirio por pensar que todo mundo deseaba apoderarse de su corporación y hacerlo sufrir.

-uff, esto no termina, ya quiero regresar a la mansión.

La llamada del intercomunicador no lo dejó relajarse del todo—hermano, Yugi quiere hablar contigo.

-¡¿Yugi?!.—eso si que era una sorpresa. El rey de los juegos se había dignado en aparecer después de varios años sin saber de él ni de lo que hacía y ahora lo visitaba repentinamente como cometa, tenía que ser importante como para haber tomado la decisión de ir a verlo. Eso había despertado su curiosidad y lo había sacado un poco de la rutina del constante estrés, además sonaba interesante.—Hazlo pasar Mokuba.

En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver toda la anatomía de su eterno rival acercarse a él a paso tranquilo, con esa confianza y sus ojos centrados como lo recordaba sin perder su dulce inocencia que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, se presentaba con una severa seriedad algo extraño en un sujeto con el historial aventurero de Yugi Mouto, ese detalle lo dejó bastante extrañado como para casi jurar que se trataba de otra persona. Además no venía solo, alguien más seguía al duelista mas famoso del mundo. Era un chico más joven a simple vista pero contagiado con la misma seriedad que su amigo tricolor haciéndolo parecer más adulto y rebelde, sobre todo por ese extraño tatuaje amarillo que adornaba su rostro, quizás sería cosa de la moda de los jóvenes de hora.

Lo miró bien, no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera en compañía de la ruidosa pandilla de amigos de su esposo, ni en ningún torneo aunque era claro que ese tipo era un duelista puesto que vestía un _porta deck_ consigo; extrañamente ese tipo era un misterio de pies a cabeza.

Por otro lado, Yusei se emocionó un poco en presencia del creador de la tecnología más increíble de todos los tiempos de los duelos de monstruos; Seto Kaiba era una leyenda en el tema asi como Yugi y Pegasus respectivamente. Recordó haber leído sobre él y su vida en un libro de la biblioteca hace ya bastante tiempo.

_Nunca creí estar en presencia de el gran Seto Kaiba, para mi es todo un acontecimiento pero,es triste lo que le va a pasar. Creo que no estaría bien que le digiera sobre lo mal que lo pasará en el futuro.—entristeció—Seto Kaiba se casó con Joseph Wheeler hace dos años en esta época y vivieron muy bien juntos solo cuatro años más hasta que… "eso" pasó._

Yusei desvió la mirada con lástima, no quería estropear más el futuro y no tenía idea de las consecuencias que se desatarían si advertía a Kaiba sobre el futuro secuestro y tragedia de su esposo en cuatro años más por culpa de un celoso rival del castaño y que todo eso acabaría por destruirlo de por vida emocionalmente. Yusei sabía todo eso pero estaba prohibido decirlo, quizás asi es como debían ser las cosas.

-a que debo tu visita Yugi.

-he venido a pedirte un favor Kaiba, es decir, este joven quiere un favor de ti.

-¿este tipo?, ¿y por que he de acceder?. Ni siquiera se quien rayos es él.

-Me presento Sr Kaiba, me llamo Yusei Fudo.—habló con respeto—He venido desde muy lejos para pedir su ayuda en una misión.

-¿Fudo?, me suena a un científico que trabaja para mi, ¿serán acaso parientes?.

-puede ser, pero ahora eso no es muy importante. Por favor, un buen amigo esta perdido. Yo sé que tal vez lo conozca, se llama Jaden Yuki. Le suplico me ayude con su tecnología a encontrarlo, es muy importante, creo que está en problemas.

-¿Jaden Yuki?, ¿misión?. Pst, no me interesa lo que tienes de misión o lo que tenga que ver tu amiguito con eso, estoy muy ocupado como para jugar al detective, si deseas ayuda ve directamente a la policía y levanta un acta.

-Kaiba—el tricolor intervino—realmente necesitamos tu ayuda. Este asunto debe quedar en total discreción entre nosotros. La existencia de este joven no se debe saber.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?. ¿Quién es él?.

Era el momento de la verdad, sin ella, las posibilidades de acceder al favor del castaño eran casi nulas, era necesario decirle quien era él y lo que estaba pasando. Realmente era difícil hablar con Seto Kaiba.

-Yo no pertenezco a esta ciudad Sr Kaiba. Vengo de un futuro distante a esta época en la nueva ciudad conocida como Neo Domino.

-¿del futuro?.

-se que suena bastante difícil de creer pero la realidad es que he venido del futuro a este tiempo por el duelista Jaden Yuki. Se que está en dificultades y el archivo del futuro solo dice que nunca se encontró yo… necesito saber lo que le pasó.

Kaiba había quedado anonadado tras la información del chico. Su expresión daba a entender su incredulidad y pensó que se burlaban de él con un cuento de ciencia ficción; sin embargo, ¿por que se tomarían la molestia de preparar una charada de esa forma?, Yugi no se prestaría para algo asi y pensándolo bien, nada ganarían al hacerlo entonces, debía ser verdad.

Por un momento la habitación se quedó en silencio y después el mensaje del conmutador fue lo único que se escuchó desviando a todos de la conversación.

-hermano, Joey se volvió a salir de la casa y huyó de su guardaespaldas. Seguramente fue a Kaibalandia de nuevo.

Yugi sonrió y susurró el nombre de su amigo sin miedo.—al parecer, no puedes domar el alma libre de Joey, Kaiba. No deberías tratar de ponerle correa a una persona acostumbrada a la libertad.

-eso no te incumbe, entrometido.

-si me lo permite Sr Kaiba—habló el bicolor—tome muy en serio lo que le voy a decir: cuide mucho a su esposo en todo momento o podría lamentarlo.

Ambos mayores lo voltearon a ver alarmados, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, ambos pensaron lo mismo; si Yusei venia del futuro y ahora les hizo ese comentario como advertencia es porque seguramente algo malo le pasaría al rubio. Kaiba se acomplejó y sin perder tiempo pidió a Mokuba que lo localizara a como de lugar y que además se presentara en ese momento junto a él lo antes posible.

Mientras Kaiba daba instrucciones mediante el conmutador a su hermano menor, Yugi miro seriamente a Yusei sin contenerse a cuestionarlo procurando no hablar muy fuerte como para preocupar más al empresario.

-Yusei, acaso…¿algo malo le va a suceder a Joey?

El bicolor desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se reprimió por haber hablado de más sin pensar.—yo, lo siento Yugi pero, no puedo decirte nada. El futuro es algo que no se debe saber por el bien del espacio tiempo y su tranquilidad en esta época. Ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a Jaden.—se serenó nuevamente.

Yugi no había quedado totalmente satisfecho con dicha respuesta, Jaden era importante pero si se trataba de su mejor amigo la relevancia se igualaba; aun asi era mejor dejar pasar esta ocasión y buscar otro momento para enterarse.

-estoy asombrado por lo que dices chico. Si en verdad eres quien dices ser entonces respóndeme esto. ¿Qué me pasará en el futuro?.

Yusei no enfrentó los ojos azules del castaño y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

-entiende Kaiba que él no puede darnos información del futuro o podríamos ocasionar una paradoja.

-como siempre exagerado Yugi, hum, esta bien, supondré que caigo en su absurda broma y creo que viene del futuro. ¿Cómo piensas que yo podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu amigo?.

-él es un duelista—volvió a hablar Yusei—debe tener su disco de duelos, al menos cerca de él. Si rastreamos su señal podremos dar con él, o al menos tendríamos una pista.

-umm, Jaden Yuki ¿Verdad?. Mmm recuerdo a ese chico. Fue el mejor duelista que la Academia de Duelos haber tenido en su historia, incluso yo mismo lo reconocí como duelista. Un chico muy talentoso sin duda.—se metió al sistema principal de su computadora para averiguar mas sobre el tema e investigó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Así pasaron los minutos en completo silencio hasta que el empresario volvió a hablar.

-hay una alerta de desaparición de este duelista de hace un año exactamente.

-si—Yusei afirmo con un cabeceo.

-bueno, al parecer las autoridades dejaron de buscarlo hace tiempo, pero hay más.—pausó sus palabras para poner atención al artículo y explicarse—un duelista de nombre Jesse Anderson desapareció unos meses antes que Jaden.

-¿Jesse?.

Kaiba continuó explicando al notar la confusión en la cara de los presentes. –este chico cursó un año con Jaden en la Academia de Duelos y de acuerdo con este almanaque, es un muy buen amigo de él.

-¿conoces a alguien con ese nombre, Yusei?

-recuerdo haberlo visto en un articulo del pasado y su estilo de duelo, pero no encontré nada acerca de su desaparición.

-quizás alguien borro ese expediente y se vio reflejado en el futuro.— Yugi afirmó esa sospecha.

-¿por que harían eso?, ¿Quién?.

-de hecho, a Jesse no lo buscó la policía. De acuerdo a estos datos, se sabe de su desaparición por el aviso de un amigo cercano a él y sin embargo el caso se cerró unas semanas después de haberse levantado el acta.

-¡imposible, ¿Por qué?!

-esta claro que alguien no quiere que sepamos nada sobre ese chico. Quizás esté relacionado con la desaparición de quien buscas.

-por favor Sr Kaiba, le ruego rastree el disco de duelo de Jaden. Por favor.

El castaño se levantó de su escritorio y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose al ventanal para mirar a través de él y cruzo los brazos pensativo, luego después de unos segundos replicó-se hará lo que esté a mi alcance pero no garantizo nada. No quiero verme envuelto en ese problema.

-gracias Sr Kaiba.

**Kaibalandia.**

El estruendo de la gente le había dado vida al estadio de duelo en la gran arena de Kaibalandia llenándolo de alegría. Fue más el grito de euforia cuando se dio por finalizado el encuentro entre un principiante y el tercer mejor duelista del mundo. Todos lo aclamaban y a la vez, la gente cercana pedía su autógrafo.

-¡Sr de Kaiba, Sr de Kaiba, un autógrafo!.

-¡arr, no me digan asi, soy el gran Joey Wheeler, no lo olviden!

-¡kyaaa, sr de Kaiba! ¿Cuándo vendrá junto con su marido?

-¡si cuando!, !estamos ansiosas de verlos juntos!

-¡se ven tan bien! aww.

Siempre era asi desde que su relación con el empresario se había hecho pública. Todo mundo se moría por verlos juntos en la calle y tener la oportunidad de atraparlos en un beso o simplemente tomados de la mano para poder sacarles miles de fotos como la pareja del año que eran. La relación entre ellos iba de maravilla pero ese detalle de los paparazis los estaba cansando. Así orillados a permanecer en un solo sitio, Joey tenía prohibido salir de la mansión sin una escolta y Kaiba solo podía disfrutar de su esposo libremente en su hogar lejos de toda esa gente insistente que los llevó hasta el encierro sin poder disfrutar la vida de la ciudad como una pareja normal. Comenzaban a pensar en mudarse de la ciudad.

-¡kyaaa Sr de Kaibaaaa!

-¡un autógrafo!

-¡quiero llevármelo a mi casa, kyaaay!

-¡e…escuchen tómenlo con calma, hagan una fila, ahh!.

Pero el bullicio se estaba complicando aun más su fanatismo y la gente había acorralado al duelista sin darle escape o poder hablar; pronto aquel pacifico encuentro se volvió una masa de gente aturdida empujándose y golpeándose, jalando al rubio y tratando de ser los primeros en ser atendidos.

-¡auhh, ahora si creo que me hace falta mi guardaespaldas!.

Un auto entró sonando alertadamente el claxon con la aparentemente intención de arrollarlos a todos, lo que provocó que la gente se disipara para salvar su vida.

El auto frenó muy cerca del rubio y abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándolo a entrar. Joey vio al conductor descubriendo que era una cara conocida y más confiado entro al vehículo alejándose del bullicio.

-Duke, me salvaste la vida amigo.

-aun no te la he salvado Joey.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

Ya más lejos de Kaibalandia frenó en un terreno abierto y solitario.

-Joey, ¿cuando aceptaras mi propuesta y te vendrás a vivir conmigo?

-no bromees Duke. Yo soy casado.

-es precisamente eso que me molesta. Joey, divórciate y ven conmigo.

-ya deja eso Duke.

-por favor, se mi amor—asi como asi, trató de besar esos deseables labios y acariciarlo en el pecho como si fueran amantes de años pero otra vez se había ganado un puñetazo en el rostro como todas las veces pasadas que lo había intentado.

Deseaba probarlo, deseaba hacerlo suyo, tal sabor solo existía en sus fantasías y estaba loco por descubrir la verdad de ese apetecible cuerpo del rubio sin embargo otra vez se quedaría con las ganas.

-¡ya habíamos discutido esto Devlin, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. Yo amo a Seto y ningún otro hombre podría igualar este sentimiento que esta ardiendo en mi por él, asi es que arroja esa basura de tu cabeza porque siempre será no!

Cada que Devlin escuchaba su rechazo una parte de él se consumía en la ansiedad, en el deseo y la negación, él no podía aceptar que alguien en el planeta fuera capaz de rechazarlo cuando todo mundo, chica o chico, estaban locos por él y a sus pies. Joey era un chico como ninguno, se caracterizaba por su optimismo y por su fuerza de voluntad, su sentido del humor y su belleza era un bono extra asi es que ¿como podría dejar pasar a tan espectacular espécimen?, incluso el gruñón de Seto Kaiba se había dado cuenta de eso y le había ganado la partida tomándole la delantera, eso ultimo lo irritaba cada día.

El rubio salió enojado del automóvil y chasqueo los dientes en señal de enfado puesto que ya estaba harto de ese constante acoso de parte del pelinegro, además se sentía impotente por no poder hacer que su amigo cambiase de parecer y lo viera solo como eso, un amigo. Sacó su celular y lo encendió para llamar a su guardaespaldas para que lo viniera a recoger, asi fue que notó los exagerados mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su cuñado.

-¡rayos, Seto me va a matar!—llamó rápidamente al numeró que lo había tratado de localizar.

-si, ¿Mokuba?, ahh perdón por no contestar, es que… tenía baja la batería, y emm ¿que pasa?...

La mirada esmeralda del pelinegro se ensombreció y al bajar del auto se acercó al desprevenido rubio como una fiera, imaginó al castaño burlándose de él por su deseo enajenado de poseer a su esposo y hacerlo de su propiedad. No podía rendirse, no aceptaba el fracaso, no podía permitirse perder ese capricho que tanto anhelaba desde varios años y lo mas importante, no perdería ante Kaiba.

Tomó al rubio fuertemente de los hombros y por fin realizó su sueño, al tomarlo por sorpresa le robó un apasionado beso a la fuerza. Joey quedó desconcertado y en seguida forcejeo con el pelinegro, Devlin quería profundizarlo por lo que aprisionó su cuerpo con sus brazos, después jaló sus cabellos dorados para hacer que Joey abriera la boca y así le diera entrada a la lengua ansiosa del empresario.

Forzado a besarlo, Devlin mordió y succionó la sangre del rubio que comenzaba a brotar de su lastimado labio, después Joey dejó caer el celular con el interlocutor todavía en el otro lado de la línea.

Unos minutos en esa posición hasta que por fin el pelinegro lo dejó respirar. Joey tomó bocanadas de aire, se limpió la sangre de su boca con la manga de su playera y lo miró con odio.

-¡Devlin!, ¡eres un…!

-no me arrepiento de haberte besado, como este abran muchos mas cuando te cases conmigo, Joseph de Devlin.

-ni en tus sueños.

-lo serás, asi tenga que obligarte, Joey.

Un lujoso automóvil negro se acercó a ellos, Mokuba salió de inmediato regañando al rubio por haber apagado su celular imposibilitándole su rastreo hasta que lo volvió a prender, por suerte no estaba lejos de ahi, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos muchachos le prestó atención, siguieron mirándose como esperando a atacarse hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio, escupió sangre y le dio la espalda.

-es una pena que nunca realices tus sueños Devlin, lo siento pero, tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigos. Es mejor que cortemos la amistad.

Se alejó del pelinegro sin voltear ninguna vez a dedicarle una mirada de lástima y siguió su camino seguido por su cuñado hasta que subió al automóvil y partieron.

-¡esto no se va a quedar asi Joey, ¿me escuchas?!, ¡tu te vas a casar conmigo Joey!, ¡algún día tu vas a ser mío!.

Aun dentro del vehículo se pudieron escuchar las amenazas del oji esmeralda quien después azotaría la puerta de su automóvil y juraría cumplir con sus objetivos.

_Ya veremos quien es el verdadero amor en tu vida Joey._

Mokuba miró a su cuñado bastante afligido, no sabía en que momento se había perdido de ese encuentro con el Devlin, es decir, desde cuando era que el pelinegro estaba interesado en el oji miel. Kaiba seguramente mandaría a asesinar a su rival empresarial por ese simple hecho y se vendría una guerra como Marco Antonio por Cleopatra en el antiguo Egipto.

-¿Joey…

El rubio adivinó lo que quería preguntarle—no te preocupes Mokuba, solo son cosas tontas de Duke Devlin. Nada importante, no le digas a tu hermano por favor. No quiero angustiarlo—sonrió dulcemente dándole la confianza que el pequeño Kaiba necesitaba.

-pero…

-tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control—guiñó uno de sus dorados ojos.

-ohm, bueno, esta bien, tu sabes lo que haces Joey.

-gracias pequeño, te debo una—sonrió ampliamente.

A veces las decisiones de nuestras acciones no nos dan ninguna señal para prevenir nuestro fatídico destino y eso era algo que Joey Wheeler no contempló al no confiarle ese secretillo a su marido pensando que el asunto era insignificante y sin sentido. Lo que no pudo adivinar es que ese sería el principio de una lucha de posesión encaminado a un final trágico al que Yusei se refería cuatro años mas tarde por el rubio. Nunca se sabe como va a reaccionar la gente y menos una persona despechada.

Llegaron a la torre Kaiba y al momento de estar cara a cara con su marido este último en vez de regañarlo, salto a abrazarlo protectoramente entre un acogedor y cálido gesto que sorprendió de sobremanera al rubio atolondrado.

-¡que bueno que estas bien!.—cambió su tono severo por uno mas suave en presencia de su amado.—estaba muy preocupado.

-e…estoy bien Seto, no entiendo por qué la preocupación.

Seto tomó su mentón y se miraron íntimamente a los ojos del otro, al final un dulce beso volvió a recordarles lo mucho que se amaban, mas algo andaba mal.

-sabes a metal cachorro, tienes una herida en los labios.

-¡ah..!, ¡no es nada, es que…me …me mordí mientras comía, eso es todo jejeje!.

-ay cachorro ni siquiera tu estas a salvo de tus propias mordidas.

-¡que no soy un jodido perro!—su reacción provocó una risita a todos, después se dio cuenta de las dos presencias en la oficina.

-¡Yugi!—saltó a saludar a su viejo y querido amigo del que no sabia nada desde que formo parte de la familia Kaiba.—¡viejo, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo has estado?!

-veo que no cambias Joey, sigues siendo tan explosivo como siempre.

-jejeje y…am..¿este chico es?.

-Yusei Fudo, es un gusto conocer al tercer mejor duelista de todos los tiempos.—lo saludó dándole un apretón de manos.

-vaya, no sabía que era tan famoso, no es para tanto jeje.

-modestia aparte cachorro.

-aishi, que no me digas así gato feo. Ah, por cierto. –cambio su expresión—¿Qué te trae por aquí Yugi?.

Le respondió su esposo en vez de su amigo quien no dijo nada por la intromisión del castaño—estamos metidos en una misión cachorro. Un amigo del Sr Fudo se ha perdido.

-vaya que terrible. ¡No te preocupes, Seto es un as encontrando cosas!, ¡ya verás que lo hallaremos en un tris tras!.—le guiñó el ojo bastante coqueto.

Yusei no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la actitud del rubio tan animada y optimista le recordaba bastante a su extrovertido Jaden; ese chico que, literalmente, no lo dejaba dormir y permanecía siempre en sus pensamientos y lo hacia suspirar mas veces que su propia respiración en el día se veía reflejado en la actitud del oji dorado; entendía por qué Seto Kaiba se había fijado en su actual marido pues realmente su situación la veía muy parecida comparándolo con él. Es decir, Kaiba era como él: educado, inteligente, centrado, pero sobre todo serio y con dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos en la sociedad. Una persona asi necesitaba a su lado a alguien del contraste de su estilo, alguien que le hiciera vivir realmente la vida como es, una persona especial por la cual luchar día a día, alguien que le de significado a la palabra felicidad, porque eso era de lo que ni Seto ni Yusei entendían bien, la felicidad. Personas como ellas les hacían sentir que en realidad eran seres humanos y no máquinas sin sentimientos, personas como Joey y Jaden, la felicidad.

_Jaden, pronto volveré a verte, donde quiera que estés, resiste._

**Londres, por la noche.**

Londres, la ciudad cosmopolita neurálgica llena de vida cultural y con varias actividades de entretenimiento estaba ahora tiñendo sus cielos de gris debido al mal tiempo tormentoso por el que el clima de otoño surcaba. La lluvia había ahuyentado de las calles a la mayoría de los residentes que se refugiaban en los edificios y casas esperando que el mal clima pasara.

En ese momento, a las afueras de la zona residencial, una casona de aspecto fúnebre hacia juego entre el aspecto triste del clima. Su madera roída, agujeros por doquier y su descuido en general daban ese toque lúgubre como cualquier casa de los sustos en condición de abandono.

La puerta del dormitorio principal se abrió y un chico de cabello peli turquesa y expresión siniestra se acercó al muchacho que yacía inconsciente sobre la amplia cama.

-¡oh, Jadeen, mi amado Jadeen!—lo llamó en forma cantada con un toque sutil de burla— es hora de envolverte de nuevo con el puro y resplandeciente significado de nuestro amor.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3-Desesperanza

Un año. Tantas cosas pueden pasar en un año, en un año puedes vivir más que en toda tu vida, un año de logros, triunfos y fracasos. En un año todo tu mundo puede cambiar drásticamente si no pones atención a los pequeños detalles que te pone a prueba la vida, es un año donde podemos aprovechar el tiempo para aprender a hablar un idioma, tocar un instrumento o quizás perfeccionar alguna habilidad que tengamos, quizás también puedes desperdiciarlo, ¿Qué puedes hacer en un año?. Son 365 días en los que tienes el poder de decidir tu destino, encaminarte al éxito o prepararte para el fracaso, lo que tu desees, somos dueños de nuestro propio destino y lo que pase a partir de este tiempo será tu responsabilidad en el mañana.

Jaden Yuki posee un poder inusual, una habilidad que ha ido perfeccionando a través de los años y que ha ayudado a tantas personas con problemas mas allá del entendimiento. Jaden tiene un gran poder espiritual por lo que a veces puede convivir con personas ajenas a este mundo, es decir, podía ver, sentir y hablar con espíritus.

Su vida era tranquila, nunca se preocupaba por nada y su optimismo combinado con su explosiva forma de ser facilitaba su estancia en cualquier parte donde se paraba y debido a esto podía fácilmente hacer muchos amigos que lamentablemente debían ser de corto plazo ya que debía dejarlos pues su vida eran los viajes. Así había pasado, después de graduarse en la Academia de Duelos había tomado la decisión de ser un trotamundos y utilizar sus dones para mejorar las vidas de las personas además de enseñar a los novatos duelistas a mejorar en el duelo de monstruos por lo que se había ganado el apodo de "El maestro ambulante".

Esa era la vida que él había elegido, esa vida sencilla y sin ambiciones que le pagaba con algo mas enriquecedor que el dinero: nuevos amigos, las sonrisas sinceras y palabras de agradecimientos de quienes ayudaba. Mejoraba la vida y él se sentía muy bien con eso. Muchos quizás verían su vida como un desperdicio de su habilidades, Jaden podía llegar a ser el número uno reemplazando al famoso duelista tricolor si él lo deseaba pero su vida no estaba hecha para ser admirado en el mundo del espectáculo ni prisionero de la farándula, él era un chico común o al menos eso quería creer.

Vivía el momento como se le presentaba, realmente vivía cada instante del día, cada minuto irremplazable, Jaden vivía la vida.

Nunca había tenido ningún problema, no hasta su llegada a Londres hace dos años aproximadamente donde había dado el paso hacia su pesadilla.

"Nunca te confíes del todo de nadie, ni en tu propia sombra porque tu enemigo puede estar más cerca de lo que te imaginas"

**Capitulo 3.-Desesperanza.**

**Dos años antes.**

El barco había llegado a su destino sin ningún retraso e imprevisto en el transcurso, los pasajeros desembarcaban festivamente viviendo el sueño de su vida en el viejo continente que por fin estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, Londres, una ciudad con tanta historia y nuevas promesas.

Los nuevos visitantes llegaron con altas expectativas; personas ilusionadas con promesas de éxito, turistas ansiosos por recorrer cada rincón del país y sus atracciones, otros mas de regreso a su ciudad natal, pero la enérgica llegada del duelista con el uniforme de Slifer rojo resaltaba por encima de todos desatado una alegría ajena que a la gente contagió aunque se encontraran de mal humor.

Jaden saludó al pueblo en general gritando un enérgico "!Eh llegado Londres, Jaden Yuki esta aquí!, !ooh si!" y caminó por las calles de Liverpool distrayéndose con los aparadores y el show callejero que la ciudad ofrecía hasta llegada la tarde.

De camino a una pequeña posada en el centro decidió detenerse en una vistosa plaza donde un duelo de monstruos se llevaba a cabo culminando con la victoria de uno de los combatientes. Jaden abrió grandes los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Jesse!.

El público aplaudió y le hicieron caravanas al duelista experimentado sin dejarle oportunidad al castaño de saludar a su viejo amigo de la academia por lo que decidió dejar que los fans del peli turquesa lo siguieran adulando hasta que terminaran por dejarlo en paz. Sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta para alejarse lentamente y con una expresión de nostalgia en el rostro y los ojos cerrados, partió tranquilamente, sin embargo, Jesse—a pesar de toda la muchedumbre— se había percatado de la presencia del chico con el uniforme de Slifer.

Su corazón no se contuvo, latió a toda potencia justo en el instante que su visión enfocó al castaño, como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que ahí se encontraba justo en ese instante, y corrió muy ilusionado al encuentro de su querido prospecto. Rápido, sin disimular ni titubear su enorme alegría, sin pensar siquiera en el momento de soberbia referente a sus seguidores, sin mas en su camino que el castaño y él en un universo donde no existía nada mas, solo Jaden, la persona que iluminaba y reinaba su vida.

Hizo a un lado a toda la gente y gritó animado su nombre.

-¡JADEN!.

El aludido se giró insospechadamente y recibió el ansioso abrazo del oji-verde que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Jesse no sabía si había sido por la emoción de ver al oji-marron que fue que se lanzó a sus brazos, pero además, como si hubiera sido cosa de rutina, unió sus labios con los del chico del uniforme de Slifer.

Jaden abrió exageradamente sus orbes castañas quedando paralizado literalmente por el gesto, su mente se había quedado en pausa sin ocultar su asombro y desconcierto.

Al darse cuenta de su imprudente acción, Jesse dio un paso atrás y soltó al chico, la sangre se le subió a toda la cara, los ojos atónitos y sin saber que decir, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?. Un silencio de desconcierto y asombro los dejó viéndose mutuamente y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

-¡J-Jesse, tu acabas de…!.—posó su mano sobre su boca completamente atónito.

-¡ahhh, lo siento Jaden….yo, es que, bueno, yo…lo que paso…ehhm…!—no podía explicarlo ya que ni él mismo entendía, había sido un impulso irracional y espontaneo, quizás deseaba hacerlo desde hace ya bastante tiempo atrás pero nunca había perdido el control.

Jaden serenó un poco la mirada y trato de no tomarle mucha importancia ya que entendía que su amigo no tenía idea de lo que había pasado y cambio de tema.— emm, cuánto tiempo sin verte Jesse, ¿Cómo has estado?.

Jesse entendió lo que el castaño trataba de hacer, agradeció internamente por no haberle armado un escándalo y le siguió la corriente—¡muy bien Jaden, hay mucho que contar jeje!.—se frotó la cabeza avergonzado y se fueron juntos a caminar por la ciudad recordando viejos tiempos y aprendiendo del uno al otro lo que estaban haciendo actualmente.

Si bien sus conductas no habían cambiado, en su interior deseaban meter la cabeza bajo la tierra, más el aguamarina por la vergüenza, pero se siguieron tratando como si nada pasara, o eso era realmente lo que intentaron, o mejor dicho Jesse lo intentó. A veces mientras iban caminando involuntariamente rozaba su mano con la de Jaden como tratando de sostenerla, al hacer eso se había ganado miradas alarmantes de su acompañante entre confusión y nerviosismo provocándoles un sonrojo; otras veces le sonreía de forma coqueta mientras se perdía en la profundidad de esas brillantes y castañas orbes sonrojando al dueño, así siempre había un momento para coquetearle al Yuki.

Ya muy tarde habían quedado en volver a salir y cada quien partió a descansar.

A pesar de todo, Jaden trató de seguir con el mismo animo de siempre, no quería pensar de más, pero al llegar a la posada, después de despedirse del oji-verde, todo eso lo dejó ensimismado.

Jaden había amado solo a una persona en toda su vida, persona con las características que a él más le encantaban, si bien cuando de niño pensó haberse enamorado de Seto Kaiba al crecer se había topado con alguien similar: alto, sereno, tranquilo e inteligente, con una voz profunda y una mirada penetrante que lo hacía suspirar, era eso y mas de lo que había deseado y aceleraba su corazón cada que pensaba en él pero, lamentablemente pertenecía a otro tiempo, a otra dimensión tratándose de años luz de distancia y su amor se había tornado inalcanzable. Debía aterrizar en la realidad, ahora había una oportunidad, una relación, aunque él no lo había planeado, es decir, Jesse no estaba mal, era muy similar a él y poseía cierto encanto que derretía a sus seguidoras, ¿Por qué no?, daría una oportunidad al aguamarina.

Asi salieron varias veces por Londres olvidándose de los duelos y concentrando sus energías en conocerse mejor, poco a poco los gestos comenzaron a darse entre ambos y sus intenciones se podían leer entre líneas.

Como una pareja normal, fueron al cine, a plazas, visitaron ferias, eventos callejeros, conciertos y a veces se retaban a un duelo solo por diversión, todo a donde iban lo hacían juntos, fue asi que sin darse cuenta, y al cabo de unos meses, se instalaron en el pequeño pero acogedor departamento del peli turquesa.

/++

Jaden se preparaba un aperitivo en la cocina siendo contemplado por unos enamorados ojos verdes.

-parece que lo tuyo tuyo es la comida Jaden.

El castaño tomó un camarón empanizado (tempura) y se lo llevó a la boca hablando mientras masticaba—si la comida no fuera tan deliciosa creo que simplemente no viviría jeje yum yumy!, !comer es uno de los placeres de la vida!.

Jesse rió pícaramente y mientras observaba al duelista llevarse los camarones a la boca un pensamiento erótico y sucio se le vino en mente ocasionando que tragara saliva y se relamiera los labios.

–pero….también, podrías comer "otro" tipo de "cosas" Jaden.

Los ojos castaños se posaron sobre los esmeralda sin haber pillado lo que su amigo le insinuaba.

-¿Qué?.

Jesse sacudió rápidamente la cabeza en nerviosismo sintiéndose un completo enfermo por lo que acababa de decir y peor aun, pensar.

-¡n-no…no es nada, nada jeje!.

Jaden volvió a llevarse otro camarón a la boca sin despegar la vista del peli turquesa quien comenzó a sentirse excitado con la sola imagen y desvió la mirada varias veces.

_Yo ya no puedo más.—_pensó.

Se acercó al muchacho que terminaba de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de tempura y lo tomó de las manos entrelazándolas con las de él, su expresión daba a entender que se había puesto serio y que tenía que decir algo importante.

-¡Jaden, ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo!, !tu me gustas Jaden!, ¡te amo desde la primera vez que te vi!, ¡TE AMO!.

Lo había gritado con fuerza y total seguridad. Jaden dejó de tragar, la colita del camarón era lo único visible saliendo de su boca, parpadeó varias veces pensando que era una especie de broma.

-¡de verdad!

Esas palabras resonaron insistentemente dentro de la cabeza del glotón, había quedado nuevamente paralizado, terminó de tragarse su sagrado alimento y por un momento desvió la mirada volviéndola a posar en el peli turquesa.

-¡J-Jesse, es tan repentino, n-no se que decir!.

-solo dime lo que sientes.—acercó su rostro al del castaño.

Jaden se había puesto más nervioso con la cercanía del Anderson, en ese momento solo deseaba salir corriendo. Es que no sabía todavía lo que sentía realmente; era verdad que lo pasaba estupendamente junto a el oji-esmeralda pero no había conseguido enamorarse de él, eso estaba muy lejos de pasar. Eran mucho muy buenos amigos, de esos amigos verdaderos que solo aciertas una vez en la vida y que son difíciles de encontrar, además se entendían a la perfección como hermanos, Jaden temía que si su relación no llegara a funcionar su amistad se perdería para siempre.

Asi en flash, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta aquel amor platónico, se deprimió, no quería aceptar que aquello solo eran falsas esperanzas y promesas que nunca llegaría, la realidad era muy distinta de sus tontas fantasías, deseaba un nuevo corazón para poder corresponderle como era debido a Jesse y olvidarse del duelista en motocicleta.

_Yusei, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_—la silueta del científico le daba la espalda, era una visión que tuvo al desviar la mirada del aguamarina. Negó con un gesto de cabeza y sonrió por lo estúpido que se veía idealizando a alguien que todavía no había nacido.

Jesse tomó el gesto como un rechazo y se apartó de él.

-hay alguien más, ¿verdad?.

-no, no es eso es que…—desvió la mirada—ahora debo resolver algo que me trae loco en mi cabeza, solo, dame tiempo.

-umh, ya veo.—volvió a sostener su mano y le dio un dulce beso.—yo esperaría por ti hasta el fin del tiempo, recuerda que tu eres MI Jaden.

Hizo énfasis en el "mi", sonrió y se retiró a paso lento dejando al castaño meditabundo.

_Yo no lo llamaría "alguien" ya que ni siquiera existe—_Jaden volvió a deprimirse. Miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo—_Yusei…_

El peli turquesa entró en el cuarto con la cara gacha bastante cabizbajo.

_Jaden, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me quieras?, se que hay alguien más en tu corazón pero n entiendo porque no vas hacia él._—se sentó sobre la cama—_ese alguien es un completo estúpido al no darse cuenta que tiene a una maravilla de persona arrastrándose por él._—se recostó y entrelazó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza observando el techo.

Un chico como Jaden Yuki es difícil de encontrar y si ese tonto a quien ama Yuki no daba el paso entonces él lucharía por él.

-¡muy bien!—volvió a animarse—¡haré que me quieras Jaden, haré que olvides a ese tipo que solo te hace daño!. ¡porque yo te amo Jaden!, ¡de verdad te amo!.

Esa noche Jaden no pudo dormir bien.

Al siguiente día y con toda la noche de meditación, el castaño decidió que no valía la pena seguir pensando en Yusei pues por más que lo deseara era una misión imposible. Se levantó más decidido, dejó sus miedos a un lado, se dio una arregladita frente al espejo y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación del peli turquesa.

_¡Es verdad, nadie me agrada más que Jesse en estos momentos, Jesse y yo podríamos llegar a terminar nuestros días juntos. Jesse debe ser la persona destinada para m!i, ¡es Jesse!. _

Entro en la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, traviesamente se coló bajo las sabanas mirando de frente el rostro pacifico del oji-esmeralda.

_Jesse…_

Lo contempló a detalle, por un momento la imagen del duelista del futuro se le vino a la mente, sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a mirar aquel bello rostro. Suspiro, luego poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al del durmiente y sin mas preámbulos unió suavemente sus labios con los del aguamarina.

Aquel beso despertó al oji-esmeralda, ahora tenía al sueño de su vida despertándolo como siempre había deseado que fuera, ahí estaba Jaden en su misma cama. Todo quedó en silencio por unos largos minutos mirándose seriamente sin chistar nada.

-jajaja

-jajaja

Había sido una mañana muy divertida, la risotada de ambos rompió la ultima tensión que pudiese existir.

-¡Jesse, yo también te quiero!.

-¡Jaden entonces tu…!

El castaño se paró en cuatro sobre el peli turquesa y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos íntimamente.

-Jesse, ¿quieres ser mi novio?.

La emoción del oji-verde no cabía en la expresión que había hecho, agarró al castaño de la nuca y le profundizó un tierno beso cargado con todos los sentimientos felices de su corazón.

-¡soy el hombre más feliz!, ¡mi Jaden!, ¡mio!.

Volvieron a besarse esta vez con más pasión. Se acomodaron en la cama y volvieron a dormirse cómodamente abrazados con toda felicidad, a partir de ese momento sus vidas se llenarían de alegría.

Sin embargo a alguien no le había gustado nada aquella unión, ese espíritu se había vuelto pesado, su encierro comenzaba a asfixiarle solo por estar cerca del oji-esmeralda, se paró frente a los dos chicos viéndolos con recelo. Había percibido los sentimientos de su amado Jaden al declararse a Jesse y lo que descubrió no lo había soportado.

-¡lo siento Jesse Anderson, pero Jaden me pertenece solo a mi!.

Su espíritu se acercó con malicia al cuerpo en reposo del peli turquesa y sus ojos reflejaron total desprecio hacia él. Mostró sus colmillos tras esa sonrisa perfidia y lo besó sin dejarlo respirar.

Jesse no pudo mover ningún musculo, sus orbes se abrieron de golpe aterrorizados por tener al espíritu de aquel demonio arriba de él, este se burlo de él y poco a poco desapareció desconectando de la realidad al peli turquesa.

Todo había pasado muy rápido y sin dejar rastro, después de unos segundos Jesse volvió a abrir sus orbes y se sentó sobre la cama sin despertar al castaño. Dibujó una sádica sonrisa y afilo la mirada con crueldad. El color de sus ojos había cambiado por completo a un naranja gélido, asi abrazó al oji-marrón disfrutando de su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿este es el cuerpo que te gusta Jaden?, muy bien, te complazco, pero esta vez nos amaremos sin ningún obstáculo, nada nos separará jamás.

**Presente.**

Su respiración se entrecortaba por el enorme esfuerzo, trataba de no volver a caer inconsciente dejando que su raptor se divirtiera a costas de él. Quería resistir lo más que pudiera para poder darle un vuelco a su suerte y en algún momento de descuido por parte del sujeto, aprovechar para escaparse de esa situación, mas sabía que solo era una esperanza vana pues no tenía la suficiente energía como para combatirlo, sin embargo, nunca se dio por vencido, ese era el espíritu de Jaden Yuki y ese era precisamente el objetivo de su captor.

-ah…hhh…ah…..h—las embestidas nunca dejaron de ser fuertes, rasguños, mordidas, heridas profundas, dolor y llanto era lo que ese tipo adoraba hacerle al castaño solo para deleitarse con su súbita expresión de sufrimiento, porque estaba obsesionado con los ojos marrones del castaño, con toda su anatomía, con el olor y color de su piel, la textura de sus labios, el tono de su voz, sus expresiones, pero sobre todo su fuerza. Jaden era la perfección ante sus ojos, era el tipo de chico que deseaba poseer, su talón de Aquiles, su perdición y según él su destino.

-¡mi Jaden!

Lo tenía boca abajo sobre la cama, jadeando, sangrando y sin tregua, no se daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba su querido tesoro perdía una parte de él, una parte de su alma, parte de su vida, con el paso del tiempo lo estaba consumiendo, lo llevaba un paso más a la muerte en nombre de su extraño amor.

Terminó por venirse dentro de él, sonrió ampliamente deleitándose con los amargos sollozos y con el cuerpo tembloroso del duelista, volvió a acariciar esa hermosa espalda y embriagarse con el aroma de su piel.

-Jaden, oh mi amado Jaden, ¿lo sientes?, nuestro amor sobrepasa las barreras de lo entendible. Estoy profundamente feliz por nuestra vida juntos.—lo abrazó en esa posición dejando caer todo su peso sobre el descuidado del castaño quien apenas podía respirar por lo acontecido.—este es nuestro momento.

Sus ojos marrones y sin vida miraban hacia un punto vacio en la pared, escuchaba con repulsión todo lo que su forzado acompañante le decía al oído pero no tenia las fuerzas para replicar, solo podía pensar en una persona, en un solo ser donde trataba de refugiarse para apartarse totalmente de la realidad.

_Yusei…_

**Tienda de Cartas, hogar de la familia Mouto, en la madrugada.**

De nuevo había despertado de golpe sudando y agitado con el corazón exaltado y sus ojos desorbitados, había sentido a Jaden tan cerca, tan real y no podía hacer nada. Lo sabía, estaba sufriendo, lo estaba llamando.

_Jaden._—se limpió el sudor con el brazo y cerró sus ojos para calmarse.

-¿estas bien?.—Yugi lo había visto agitarse entre sueños pero no lo despertó, quería saber hasta donde era que sus pesadillas lo llevaban, es decir, no es que fuera mala persona y no le importara su padecimiento solo que tenía curiosidad de saber hasta qué grado llegaban sus sospechas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del oji azul por el hiperactivo duelista.

Yusei llamaba a Jaden entre sueños, pero no de una forma tranquila sino desesperada.

-sí, no es nada Yugi. Solo espero que la búsqueda de mañana sea productiva.

Yugi no siguió con esa conversación, ni le dio palabras de ánimo, en ese momento solo tenía una pregunta en su mente y no se reprimió a cuestionarla.

-Jaden debe ser muy importante para que hayas venido desde el futuro, Yusei. ¿Acaso tu…?.

Sabía a lo que el oji-amatista se refería, entendía desde que pronunció el nombre de Jaden en su oración lo que quería cuestionarle pero el bicolor no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus sentimientos con los demás, no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo y que ganaría con eso, ya el rey de los juegos se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intensiones con el duelista perdido. Quedó en silencio esperando a que el tricolor terminara su pregunta pero nunca acabó.

Yugi no quiso incomodarlo, respetaba a Yusei y sus sentimientos por lo que no se inmiscuiría en ellos si el ojiazul no se lo permitía, esa parte de privacidad del científico la descubriría seguramente en el transcurso de la búsqueda, asi que solo quedaba ser pacientes, aun así ya comenzaba a comprender la personalidad del ex duelista.

-bueno, deberías de dormir un poco, yo se que el piso no es muy cómodo pero al menos deberías tratar, necesitaras energía para mañana.—terminó por sugerir.

-no es molestia Yugi, el futon esta bien no te preocupes, tratare de seguir tu consejo.

**Mansión Kaiba, al siguiente día.**

El sol aun no daba señales de vida sobre la ciudad Dominó aunque ya daban las cinco, Seto Kaiba se había despertado temprano pero todavía no se levantaba de su cama, solo estaba sentado cuidando el sueño de la persona más importante de su vida quien justamente descansaba tranquilamente a un lado de él. Lo contempló serenamente, mas en su mete resonaban las palabras del ex duelista del futuro una y otra vez.

_"Cuide mucho a su esposo en todo momento o podría lamentarlo"._

¿Qué lo cuidara?, ¿qué acaso no hacía bien su labor de esposo?, ¿qué cosa le iba a pasar a su rubio amor?, no podía permitirse tal fatal negligencia, lo protegería a capa y espada si era necesario, pero ¿Qué iba a pasar?. Acarició los dorados cabellos de su escandaloso esposo y siguió contemplando su bello rostro a detalle, sin duda se había casado con un ángel, era el afortunado esposo de un envidiable chico, un amor correspondido solo para él.

_No voy a permitir que algo malo te pase, yo voy a cambiar el destino—_beso el cabello dorado tiernamente.—_Si tan solo supiera lo que va a pasar._

En ese momento, a las afueras de la mansión, un auto negro se había aparcado discretamente frente a ella; no invadía nada de la propiedad pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para vigilar los movimientos de los habitantes, así comenzaba la labor de espionaje de la persona especializada que había contratado Duke Deblin para conocer más a fondo la forma de reaccionar de su enemigo empresarial y la rutina que vivía la familia Kaiba.

Aquel hombre fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba pacientemente la salida de la familia prestando especial atención en el joven rubio amante del magnate. Claro que lo había investigado antes y llevaba consigo bastantes documentos de cada uno de los residentes con sus fotografías e información personal previamente preparados. No importa que le llevara mucho tiempo, primero tenía que, forzosamente, averiguar todo lo que hacían hasta el mas insignificante detalle para después poder preparar la trampa sin dejar que las victimas tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse. Era muy profesional por lo que su grado de éxito en cualquiera de sus misiones había siempre sido de 99% y este estaba seguro que no sería la excepción.

-Con que Joseph Wheeler_—_miró la fotografía—um, nada mal. –siguió esperando pacientemente y de vez en cuando miraba las fotografías.

Tres horas habían pasado y la mañana comenzaba tranquilamente para la familia de la más grande corporación en el mundo tecnológico, esperaban a sus invitados en cualquier momento a partir de esa hora, mientras tanto se tomaron el tiempo para desayunar en el comedor principal.

-entonces cancelaré todas tus citas de hoy hermano, espero que los apoderados no se enfaden contigo, recuerda que a veces se ponen pesados.

-solo por una vez pueden esperar esa bola de ambiciosos.

-entonces, ¿no te veré en todo el día?.—Joey pregunto inocentemente pero al grano. Siempre tenía que esperarse una sofocante instrucción de su esposo como esperar encerrado en la mansión o invadido por guarda espaldas si deseaba salir, ahora cual de las dos sería la que su celoso esposo elegiría pues seguramente no lo dejaría participar en la aventura por miedo a que se rompiera una uña. Sabía que Seto lo amaba pero sus cuidados eran extremistas, a veces no podía hacer nada por si solo y debía reprimir mucho su espíritu de duelista, sin embargo, y aun así permanecía a su lado por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorado.

-tú vendrás conmigo.

-¿eeh?—vaya sorpresa, debía estar bromeando con él, pero sabía que su esposo no era de ese tipo de personas bromistas.-¡¿en serio?!.

-sí, estaré fuera todo el día y no quiero estar distraído pensando con que ya provocaste algún disturbio o te caíste por las escaleras mientras no estaba, prefiero vigilarte yo mismo.—la verdadera razón del empresario era miedo a la profecía del bicolor. Si la vigilancia que le había puesto al ojimiel no había bastado para poner a su esposo a salvo entonces ese trabajo tenía que hacerlo él mismo.

Joey hizo un simpático pucherito y miró a su esposo aparentando disgusto—oye no confíes tanto en mi.—respondió en sarcasmo pero a la vez le dio felicidad.

-no quiero que te pase nada, además podemos pasar todo el día juntos.

-bueno, ese sí es el punto bueno jeje.

Escucharon la llegada de la motocicleta a lo lejos cruzando los jardines, advirtiendo que los invitaos habían llegado.

-vaya, hasta que llegan.

Yusei se quitó el casco y bajó de su motocicleta seguido por Yugi quien también venia con él. Su mirada azulina fue la única que se percató del automóvil negro aparcado frente a la mansión con facha de sospechoso; él se había criado en las calles por lo que prestar atención a su alrededor se había vuelto indispensable para sobrevivir, pensaba en el motivo que había traído a ese intruso ese día pero no comentó nada por miedo a alterar la continuidad, quizás algo importante debía hacer allí y el asunto lo dejó pasar.

Para el espía esa llegada le había resultado inesperada, conocía a Yugi Mouto debido a su fama y su previa investigación pero el otro chico le resultaba un total desconocido, había un hueco en su plan y si no encontraba información de ese muchacho sus planes podían irse para abajo ya que un solo hombre podía ser el responsable en desviar la balanza del resultado final. Tomó unos extraños binoculares y pudo sacar una fotografía, podría ser que Devlin supiera algo.

Se reunieron en la oficina, después todos tomaron asiento para escuchar la información del empresario.

-he rastreado el disco de duelos de tu amigo.

Yusei tragó saliva, era el momento de la verdad, escuchó atentamente lo que castaño explicaba.

-increíblemente no esta en esta ciudad.

-¡¿no esta?!.

-se encuentra en Londres. Muy cerca de la zona residencial en el oeste, adentrándose al bosque.—les entregó un mapa mientras él sostenía otro.—ya he marcado la zona exacta de su ubicación con un marcador rojo, en teoría el disco debe estar allí.

Yugi y Yusei miraron la ubicación con la señal roja y también notaron una señal muy cerca con marcador azul.

-¿y esa marca azul?.—preguntó el oji-violeta.

Kaiba sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos con ironía.—esa es la ubicación del disco de duelo de Jesse Anderson.

-¡¿Jesse?!—más claro no podía revelarse, Jesse Anderson había sido seguramente el responsable de la desaparición del castaño y lo había llevado a algún punto en Londres, solo les faltaba saber dónde y por qué había atentado contra su amigo .

-es muy probable que ese sujeto se llevara a tu amigo. El origen de este duelista lo pone como principal sospechoso, su apellido Anderson proviene de nacionalidad inglesa y también era residente del país.

Unos segundos en silencio en el que todos reflexionaban y después Seto volvió a hablar—escuchen, durante mi investigación hice algunas llamadas para profundizar la información. Descubrí que la última vez que el duelista Yuki fue visto con normalidad había sido en el puerto de Toxteth en Liverpool hace dos años, y eso no es todo, algunos afirman que en su estancia en Londres fue visto varias veces saliendo con ese chico.

-maldición, todo encaja.— Yusei se volvió a acongojar.

-otro detalle—Seto hizo una pausa—su último duelo que marca en el disco fue, contra Jesse.

-¡ese mal amigo!. ¡¿Qué le habrá hecho?!.

-calma Yusei—llamó la atención el tricolor—¿Cómo afirmamos que fue Jesse el responsable cuando a él pudo haberlo secuestrado la misma persona que se llevó a Jaden?.

-porque Jesse borro su historial y no hay rastros de él en el futuro.— afirmó Yusei.

-jum, asi es.—el castaño siguió dando la información— Después de medio año de haberse encontrado en Londres, Jesse desaparece y posteriormente Jaden haría lo mismo. Solo hay registro de estos dos duelistas perdidos y a la vez olvidados por lo que sería lo más acertado.

-como sea lo averiguaremos en cuanto estemos allá. —Yugi interrumpió.

Yusei asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos azules ardían en determinación a la vez que su cuerpo ya deseaba ponerse en acción —¡no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir!.

-espera, ¿y como piensas llegar hasta ahí?. Solo que tu chatarra futurista también vuele por los cielos.

Tanto Yusei como Yugi no contaban con los recursos para hacer un viaje de ultimo momento por lo que no tuvieron forma de responder a la observación del empresario cosa que Seto tomó como un favor que le estaban pidiendo.

-sí, me lo imaginaba, esta bien—volvió a hablar—yo los llevaré hasta ahí.

-¡gracias Kaiba!.—agradeció el mas bajito a la vez que el bicolor le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

Salieron en un auto plateado seguidos por la motocicleta extravagante roja con el sello del dragón carmesí mientras eran observados por el espía quien hizo una llamada antes de seguir a la pareja.

-sí, acaban de salir. Te encargo que coloques el equipo de espionaje dentro de la casa, te avisare cuando estén por regresar.—arrancó su vehículo y los persiguió.

**Aeropuerto.**

El avión privado de la corporación estaba previamente preparado y listo para despegar, lo único que faltaba era la llegada del CEO para comenzar la partida.

Las azafatas se formaron en fila a los lados de la escalera de abordaje y se inclinaron dándole la bienvenida al famoso magnate y su compañía, Yusei no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos especiales por lo que para él fue todo un acontecimiento viajar como millonario a la vez que se incomodó por el trato ya que estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido.

El avión era de primera, con la tecnología de punta del empresario y el buen diseño de su hermano, el interior parecía más una enorme habitación de huéspedes de un hotel Premium que una cabina de avión. Mesas pulidas, sillones de piel, servicio de bar y uno que otro caprichoso adornillo, si, nada parecido a una cabina de avión común.

El espía ya no pudo seguirlos, ¿acaso se habían dado cuenta de su presencia?, no, imposible, era su primer día en investigación de campo y con sus años de experiencia era absurdo que supieran de él, a menos que algo tuviera que ver aquel joven tan misterioso, en si aquello no lo había visto venir.

Llamó a su jefe para indicarle lo acontecido y violando el sistema de las aerolíneas supo que se dirigían a Inglaterra.

Diez horas o mas les tomaría el traslado en una aerolínea pública pero no con la tecnología de Seto Kaiba equipada en su avión, solo cinco horas y ya podrían ir viendo la torre del Big Ben y el Palacio de Buckingham.

_Solo espero llegar a tiempo._

**Londres.**

El sonido estrepitoso de la campana Big Ben marcaba la hora del té, las cinco en punto para ser exactos anunciando la entrada a la noche y el próximo termino de la tarde. El tiempo pasaba con normalidad para los habitantes del Reino Unido y realizaban sus actividades rutinarias esperando pasar una noche tranquila. Sin embargo para cierto chico de ojos castaños su vida se había detenido en algún punto en el tiempo, en algún lugar frívolo y sin misericordia donde no recordaba ni el día ni la hora de lo que estaba viviendo; había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo y cada día era igual al anterior o hasta a veces peor. Era ajeno al exterior atrapado en esa destrucción..

Jaden abrió sus ojos vacios cansinamente posando su mirada en esa podrida madera de la pared volviendo a grabarse los detalles de la misma y a recorrer su estructura, ya se había aprendido de memoria cada rincón de ese mugroso chiquero y aun así siempre encontraba un nuevo lugar para fijarse interesado. Suspiró, por fin pudo sentir que había recuperado algo de su energía pero era mejor quedarse quieto para no llamar la atención de su verdugo o volvería a arrebatársela, el plan era sencillo: recuperar más de su energía para combatirlo; tal vez no ganaría el encuentro pero al menos se liberaría de ese hechizo de inmovilidad que lo tenía sometido dejándolo a su merced.

Estaba boca abajo con la espalda desnuda y con heridas cicatrizando ignorando el dolor que sentía su cuerpo y sumergiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente al pasado.

_Jesse… _

_Había estado buscándolo como un loco por todo Londres, comenzaba a sentir el escozor de las lagrimitas amenazándolo con salir de sus ojos desesperados. Jesse lo había amenazado con suicidarse si no acudía al lugar citado en la carta que le había dejado en el departamento hace aproximadamente una hora, despues de varios meses sin saber nada de él. No podía perder ni un minuto o podría ser fatal para el aguamarina._

_"¿Jesse, por que?, ¿que te pasó?"._

_Recordaba que últimamente su ahora novio estaba actuando muy extraño, no parecía el mismo desde que se declararon, más bien se trataba de alguien más, alguien que le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar quien. Incluso su atuendo había cambiado mucho, era mas sombrío y sus besos eran salvajes e impacientes, sus caricias las sentían como si quisiera herirlo literalmente, incluso le había mordido la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo sangrar y ahora esto. _

_Se adentró jadeando hacia la maleza del bosque de Lickey Hill buscando en frustración el lugar señalado. Ya había andado por varias horas sin obtener éxito y cada sonido extraño le hacía voltear esperando ver a su novio pero nada, comenzó a sentir el miedo de haberse perdido y lo que era peor, nadie sabía que estaba ahí. De pronto, vio una bandera entre naranja y rojo ondeándose a lo lejos, supo entonces que esa era la indicación al sitio._

_Llegó hasta dicha bandera, esta estaba atada a lo alto de un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para poder verla desde abajo, notó además, que a lo lejos una extraña casona se podía apreciar._

_"-Jaden"—esa voz conocida hizo que se virara sorpresivamente._

_ "-¡Jesse!"_

_Ambos muchachos se desafiaron con la mirada, más que nada necesitaban una explicación._

_Jaden inspeccionó la conducta de su novio quien lo miraba entre burla y coraje. Se detuvo minuciosamente para analizar aquellos ojos naranjas intensamente y con el objetivo de entrar en lo mas profundo de su ser, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta._

_"-¡No puede ser!,!tu eres…!_

_"-jajajajajaja, hasta que por fin te acuerdas de mi Jaden!.!Ahora si recuerdas que existo ¿verdad?!.—lo ultimo lo lanzó con furia y su mirada lo fulminaba.—¡no debiste olvidar que TU me perteneces!._

_"-Yubel…"_

**_Continuará…._**


End file.
